Haniel
|Nicknames = The Great One |Hair Color = |Eye Color = White |Equipment = Spear of Light |Affiliations = |Status = Active |Ranking = King of Spades}} , also known as , is the last of the s after was sealed. With Michael gone to not lead Heaven, along with , would co-lead the angels as one of 's first angels. Appearance Haniel took the appearance of winged armoured giant, standing over 8 feet tall and massive build of the armour, possess 13 glowing and burning wings, exeeding the wings of Michael by one. He's true appearance has yet to be revealed from the armour, Personality Haniel is said to be God's joy, and despite the armour, greatly cares about life and those that walk in God's creation. Regardless who it is (man, devil, demon, monster). After the war, Haniel promised himself to preserve all that is of God, aka preserve all of existence. He tries to diplomatically perform his duties, but if no options is avaliable, he will go for the killing blow. History Not much of his creation history is known, but it is said he was made by God just after Lucifer. Great War Haniel guarded the Gate of Heaven along with his legion of angels. Over the course of the war, many devils try to break the Gate only be obliterated by the angels. However, just before the death of God, Satan Lucifer and his high-ultimate-class devils emerged from below. Soon enough, the angels and the devils fought at the Gates of Heaven, with Lucifer and Archibald battling with immense power over reality. Archibald mainly used his sheer nigh-omnipotent power over the Light/Holy aspects of his Spear of Destiny. However Lucifer is shown to be much more capable in fighting, and even possess even higher power then him. Soon enough, Lucifer was able to mortally wound Archibald by having the demon sword, Gram impale him in the chest, but at the same time, he impaled Lucifer in the chest with the Spear of Light. Both died almost instantly as Gram is the most powerful Demon Sword in existence rivaling Caliburn, while the Spear of Light is just as powerful as the Spear of Destiny, just below. Great War Abilities Immense Strength: Being one of the first angels created and being one of the original , Haniel possess incredible strength that makes him equal to a Satan-Class Devil. He demonstrated his strength by countering Boosted Gear while in Scale Mail by simpling forcing his strength onto Issie with ease. Some say he's more powerful then even , the first angel. Immense Light-Based Weapons: Like any angel, Haniel is able to construct various of powerful weapons and attacks from pure divine light. Being God's joy, is seen as one of the most powerful as his light is said to bring joy upon humanity. Flight: Like any angel, Haniel is capable of hyper-sonic flights. Equipment *Spear of Light - Made on contrast to the Spear of Destiny. The Spear of Light is an powerful magical spear used by Haniel during the Great War. Notes/Trivia *In lore and , ( : הניאל, "Joy of God" or Hebrew: חַנִּיאֵל, "Grace of God,"; : ⲁⲛⲁⲛⲓⲏⲗ; : عنيائيل‎, 'Anya'il),, also known as Anael, Hanael or Aniel, was an , often included in lists as being one of the seven archangels of Christian traditions as Anael. *Archibald was based on the Archangel of Valor Imperius from Diablo Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Archangel Category:AtlantisUchiha